ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagatha
Nagatha (d. April 2033) was a long, green female snake that belonged to the NoHeads and later the Knights of Plague. In Hell Burnbottom she had a special bond. After Burnbottom's initial downfall, he used Nagatha to assist in his rebirth. Nagatha was killed by Sebiscuits in 2033, but was later found by the Gladiator and brought back to life. In 2041, she attacked Percy, but he managed to survive. Background Nagatha was born as the result of cloning technology in the fourth NoHead base. Not much was known about Nagatha’s early life. She first served under Mr. Stupid NoHead for a long time. It was unknown whether Hell Burnbottom owned Nagatha before his fall in 2020, or if he had found her in the fifth base. Either way, Hell Burnbottom inherited ownership of her, and she served him quite loyally. Physical appearance Nagatha was a large, green snake, roughly nine feet long and as thick as a woman’s arm. She had slit-like nostrils and no rattle. Personality Nagatha was completely loyal to Hell Burnbottom. While she remained aloof, if not malevolent, to most others (with the exception of Mr. Stupid NoHead and Rotta Hecks), she obeyed Burnbottom completely, and seemed to enjoy being close to him, as she often slithered up to his shoulders to receive his affection. She was also shown to be very intelligent and was able to understand the concept of strategies and plans, due to her being made and not born. She was rather cunning and deceptive, and seemed to have understood how humans behaved. Nagatha was known to complete any of the tasks given to her by Mr. Stupid NoHead, Hell Burnbottom, or the Gladiator, with complete success. Unlike most henchmen in children's books who are portrayed as rather comical and bubbly compared to their boss, Nagatha is a dark and mysterious lackey, matching well with the wickedness and charisma displayed by all three of her owners. Appearances [[The X-Children: Where Are You Now?|''The X-Children: Where Are You Now?]] Hell Burnbottom used Nagatha to help him regain strength and a basic physical form after spending many years as a ghost, following his duel with Lindsay Kellerman, during which he was struck down and pushed into a deep pit. During the plot to bring Burnbottom back, Nagatha further kept guard of the new headquarters, Bast Castle. Her underlining of his heritage to Mr. Stupid NoHead only furthered her mystique to him. In the summer of 1994, Nagatha, along with Burnbottom and Whammo, sought shelter in the abandoned Bast Castle until they could instigate the plan to capture Lindsay. Nagatha alerted Burnbottom to the presence of Jonathan, an orphan who had overheard a discussion between Whammo and Burnbottom. Soon after, Nagatha slithered past Jonathan and alerted Burnbottom, and the Dark Lord murdered the boy. Upon Hell Burnbottom’s rebirth via the capture of Lindsay, Nagatha was slithering around the graveyard that the event took place, and was promised that she could feed on the girl’s corpse after her master had killed her. She was deprived of this promise when Lindsay escaped. [[The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect|''The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect]] Nagatha was protected by what appeared to be an invisible force field that deflected most weaponry. This allowed her to participate in the final duel, between Hell Burnbottom and Sebiscuits. She stood by as Burnbottom deflected the first strike and fired beams at Sebiscuits, which the cyborg blocked. The Dark Lord then apparated behind Sebiscuits, and Sebiscuits barely blocked a lightning strike with his own, and the bolts clashed. Meanwhile, Nagatha was ready to attack, attempting to strike the preoccupied teenager from behind. Sebiscuits noticed her and threw the tendrils above into the ceiling causing a large explosion and the ceiling to collapse in front of Burnbottom. He then turned to see Nagatha and called his sword back to him. reignited his sword. After he swung the blade in one upward stroke, beheaded Nagatha, who squawked loudly as her body slumped onto the ground, while Burnbottom screamed in rage. In his fury, Burnbottom released a shock-wave of dark energy. Sebiscuits took the hit and fell off the ramp. Burnbottom destroyed his sword with a lightning strike and pursued Sebiscuits. When they met up again, Sebiscuits was trapped and strangled by a pair of vines, ending his life. After her death, the NoHeads were attacked, and during the ensuing battle, Cygnus Evans was turned to stone, Whammo Fireball was immolated, and Hell Burnbottom was blown up by the S.M.S.B.'s combined efforts. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat After Nagatha’s death, the NoHeads were attacked, and during the ensuing battle, Cygnus Evans was turned to stone, Whammo Fireball was immolated, and Hell Burnbottom was blown up and killed by the S.M.S.B.’s combined efforts. Eventually, Nagatha’s corpse was recovered by the Gladiator in August 2033, mere months after the battle. The Gladiator brought her to Transylvania Quarters in a capsule. There, he brought her back to life by unknown means, and took her under his custody. Nagatha served the Gladiator and the Knights of Plague, which the Gladiator was just barely forming when he found her. Serving the Gladiator In 2041, Nagatha was present at the Meeting at Transylvania Quarters. When the Knights of Plague were jeering at Alicia and the Monroe family’s humiliation, the great snake got agitated, disliked the noise, opened its mouth wide, and hissed angrily, but to deaf ears. The Gladiator, after stroking the angry snake, called for silence. Near the end of the meeting, the Gladiator’s prisoner, who was Alicia, was murdered by the Dark Lord by means of high-voltage lightning and fed to Nagatha. Shortly before the Christmas of 2041, Nagatha was presumably sent by the Dark Lord to retrieve the Orb of Power in the Hall of Domination. After she had infiltrated the area, Nagatha met up with Percy, who was sent to guard the very same artifact. Nagatha, unable to resist, and who had attracted Percy's attention already, attacked him. The attack was witnessed by Andromeda in one of her dreams. Critically injured, Percy was taken to NYC Hospital on the orders of Katie Black's successor. He survived the attack, but was required to take a liquid medicine at regular intervals. At the suggestion of Trainee Healer, August Pye, Percy tried stitches. Nagatha's venom seemed to delay blood clotting, and even dissolved the stitches, which caused the wounds to bleed profusely when the bandages were removed. Ultimately, an antidote to the poison was found and he was cured. Battle of Transylvania In the Battle of Transylvania, Nagatha was accidentally killed by high-voltage lightning when Andromeda grabbed the Gladiator's collar just as the dark mutant fired a killing shot intended for Master Intelligence. Nagatha was notable for her efficiency (which is something not to take lightly; usually - especially because in most kids' books, the evil henchmen are clumsy and botch up every plan). Until she was killed, Nagatha succeeded at every task Mr. Stupid NoHead, Hell Burnbottom, and the Gladiator gave her, and due to that, the Gladiator, shocked that he had killed his snake, sadly mourned for her, right before turning his attention and rage towards Master Intelligence as he proceeded to free the other members. Relationships Hell Burnbottom , Nagatha's owner and friend.]] Hell Burnbottom had a special relationship with Nagatha, as she was his pet and accomplishment. Burnbottom had strong feelings for Nagatha that he had for no one besides his parents; they were the only people that he had ever cared about. He was able to understand her hissing, as seen when she warned him of Jonathan’s arrival and he understood her perfectly. He was also able to communicate with her silently and across great distances. This was due to her cloning nature, which gave her a link to the NoHeads like the five RC units. Hell Burnbottom was also able to possess Nagatha. Before his return, Burnbottom sent her on several missions, such as infiltrating the MBH in 2027. He allowed her to consume the corpses of those he killed as a reward, like that of Lindsay Kellerman, though this one backfired and this method also served as a way for him to dispose of bodies. Burnbottom apologized to Nagatha when he could not feed Lindsay to her, as she had escaped. Unlike many of his subordinates, Burnbottom did not punish Nagatha for failures. Hell Burnbottom was enraged when Nagatha was cut down by Sebiscuits with the hero’s sword, and he finally killed him in retaliation. Nagatha was the first of the group to be destroyed. Knights of Plague Nagatha was aloof and indifferent to the Knights of Plague as a whole, but sometimes could be irritated by them, as she hissed angrily at their loud laughter at the Monroe family, to which none of them took notice until the Gladiator ordered their silence for her sake. She would have been glad to devour any Knights of Plague that her master permitted, as a form of punishment for their failure. Because of this, many of the Knights of Plague were terrified of Nagatha for her deadly and ruthless behavior. Becca Smith Although Nagatha was the Gladiator’s snake, Becca Smith also seemed to care for the animal as well. Not only did she willingly take care of her, Becca also seemed to think Nagatha was gorgeous, though nearly anyone else would say otherwise, and believed she was very clever, which was true, as Nagatha had never failed outright in any mission she was assigned to. Becca very much valued Nagatha’s unusual intelligence for a henchman as well. Enemies Nagatha was frequently used by both Hell Burnbottom and the Gladiator to kill others, or to dispose of their dead bodies. In 2031, Burnbottom promised Nagatha that she could devour Lindsay Kellerman after he had killed her. However, she was denied this when Lindsay escaped from the graveyard shortly after the promise was made. It was likely that Jonathan met that intended fate, sometime in 2031. Burnbottom threatened Whammo with being fed to Nagatha if Master Intelligence learned about the plot to bring him back to life. Under the Gladiator’s service, Nagatha disposed of the body of Alicia. She also attacked Percy but he survived the bites after Andromeda had a vision on it and he was quickly aided. References Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:2030s deaths Category:Snakes Category:Silent characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Those reborn Category:Villains Category:NoHeads Category:Knights of Plague